trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
ParagonJuggernaut
- Skull= - No Skull= }} |-|Special ▼= - Prospit= - God Tier= - Robot= - Grub= }} |-|Dead ▼= - Normal= - Prospit= }} |caption =Thi$ i$ £mbarra$$ing. |aka =The Unknown |title =Demiurge of Hope |age =12 sweeps (26 Earth years) |screenname =paragonJuggernaut |style =Starts every sentence with a capital letter, perfect syntax, replaces S and E with $ and £, respectively. If S and E are together, it is spelt normally. |specibus =WhipSawKind |modus =Cookie (swapped to Quento) |relations = Ancestor: The Exiled Dancestor: Zalose Grifel Lusus: Melody (little bird creature) |home =The planet of Solaris |like =Computer gaming, making fun of others, singing to self |hate =Being made fun of, people multiplying vowels |music =70000 Sorrows }} Be the random troll. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Look, I'm not th£ random troll, I ju$t don't know many p£opl£! Your name is LEBKAI GRIFEL. You're a Black Blood, and you are quite the adventure lover! You don't really do much, but that's not the case. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Examine weapon. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- What, thi$ thing? It'$ awesom£, don't you think? Your weapon combines aspects of a chainsaw with a whip. It has a streamlined design and looks very futuristic. It is called the WORLDPIERCER. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Read ~ATH Manual. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- My god, th£y w£r£ right! ~ATH i$ too hard to und£r$tand! As part of a volunteering accident, you are forced to learn all the codes from an ~ATH manual. Goddamn the fact that you are trying to be recognised! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Enter world. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- OK, $o I'v£ got £v£rything I n££d to mak£ a $tart! You have just entered the Land of Lamps and Platinum, and it is guarded by the Denizen, Talonflame. The enemies drop Void and Fire Grist, and the inhabitants are turtles. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Look around Respiteblock. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It'$ not th£ best Respit£block, but at l£a$t I hav£ $om£wh£r£ to liv£!! Your Respiteblock is somewhat hospitable. There are posters of famous adventurers on the walls, and in one corner of the room is your secret stash of WORLDPIERCERS. Jeez,how many of these things do you have?? Anyway, in the middle of your Respiteblock is your beloved GAMING COMPUTER, which you mainly use to troll and play, well, games! Next to your GAMING COMPUTER is your SYMBOL CHANGER, which is always set to either a skull or no skull, due to your laziness ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Find Lusus. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ugh, why does my lu$u$ alway$ run away? Your Lusus has always had a habit of 'running away from a battle' when it comes to greetings. In this case, it is being introduced that is frightening him away. Speaking of which, your lusus is a little bird. Then again, it would have been better to have taken one of the bigger lusus', wouldn't it? H£r£, birdi£! -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dancestor information -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ugh, I despise h£r $o much. Why do you hate her? Is it because she looks more joyful and hopeful than you? Maybe because she's a fully realized MAGE OF HOPE... And she knows everything about HOPE stuff, we can't say the same thing about you. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- TRIVIA about Lebkai ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Lebkai comes from lebka, which means "skull" in czech.. this is linked to the symbol on her shirt Grifel comes from grief, which also means "sorrow" or "sadness", this is linked to the death of her dreamself. Zalose comes from Zalost, which means "sorrow" in Croatian Originally she was named Flonno Grufel.. which was a random generated name. Her original sprite was really basic and with some disproportions.. She was later tweaked (beautifully) by LunarSplendens Flonno NormalDead.png |her original dead normal sprite (why black eyes??) Flonno ProspitDead.png |original prospit dead Flonno Gaming.png |original gaming suit (used later for a dead alternate timeline) Flonno GodTier.png |notice how this is gothic Rose's suit with a pasted hope symbol Flonno Prospit.png |alive Prospit Flonno Grufel.png |original normal sprite Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Black/White/Gray Blood Category:Deathstuck Category:DemonRadiant